Vampire's kiss
by AnotherStupidLoserlol
Summary: Ike is a vampire hunter who hears about a monster in a small city called Caelia. But he makes the mistake of going to slay the handsome beast that resides in the castle. [Vampire AU]


**A/N:** Happy Halloween! I haven't done a Fanfic of my new favorite pairing yet (come to think of it, I haven't even wrote one about any of my favorite pairings yet). So I think for Halloween I should write one with Ike and Marth (with a spooky touch of course).

 **Warnings:** Boy x Boy, MarthxIke, Vampire AU, blood, some fluff if you like the pairing, Seme!Marth.

* * *

"Haven't you heard?" the blonde shouted at Ike. "Its been ravaging the countryside, spilling the blood of hundreds in its wake. I honestly figured you would have gone after him by now." Ike sighed at his friend's words. "Yes yes, I've heard everything. And I'm thinking tomorrow night will be best. Besides, the thing hates garlic right? There will be tons of garlic at the festival tomorrow," He responded hastily, slamming the bier stein on the counter with a loud _thump._ "What? You want to trap it in its castle? Good luck with that," His friend scoffed. Ike wasn't listening to him anymore. The young vampire hunter had known of this town's situation for some time now, but he had always been told some other vampire hunter or bounty hunter would take care of the job for him. And what happened to all of them? None of them came back. Obviously Ike was the only hope for Caelia. "Let me ask you somethin' Link," Ike spoke again. "The villagers said they believed he was a king of sorts right?" Link took a quick swig of the frothy beer and wipped his face clean of the remaining alcohol. "That's what I've heard," He said. "These Caelians are downright crazy then. If they had spent all their time not knowing their ruler was a vampire, what else could they possibly been thinking?" Link only shrugged slightly in response. "Wait a minute, aren't you supposed to be going after this vampire king Link?"

"Not exactly. My orders from Princess Zelda were to make sure everyone was safe and unharmed. Not to go after the monster."

This really didn't help Ike out. After all, Link was part of the Hylian Guard wasn't he? Wasn't he trained for fighting evil like this? Fine, if no one else was going to do it, he was. Ike slipped off the barstool and slid it back under the counter, then rummaged his pockets for money to give to the bartender. "Thanks Luigi. I know I can count on you to make my day a little brighter," He said, slapping a handful of silver coins on the counter. "You can keep the extra. I'll make all of it back when I slay the beast." Luigi turned his back slightly to face Ike, carefully wipping a wine glass with a wet rag. "Oh, I'm glad I could be of service. Be careful when you fight it!" Ike nodded happily at him and made for the exit. Link eyed him as his friend walked out of the bar, then decided to follow, leaving a half empty bier stein and no money for Luigi. "Hey! You didn't pay!" the bartender shouted after Link. But the guard payed no mind. "Don't leave me back there," Link growled at Ike. His breath was visible in the chilly winter air. A gust of wind rustled Ike's already messed up hair and brushed dirt past his legs through the empty, silent village of Caelia. "Well maybe you should catch up next time," Ike laughed. "You mind taking me back to that Inn you and your guards were staying at?" Link sulked at the question. Obviously, Ike didn't want to find his own place to stay, and even though Link had told him he could only stay with the guys for one night, Ike seemed persistent to mooch off Link. "Fine. But this is the last time I'm paying for your stay there."

Link and Ike managed to catch a coachman on the side of the road - which was unusual at this time of night and in this place - and payed him to take them west to where the Inn was. They made it back by around midnight, and Ike couldn't have been happier to be there. Before entering the rustic, wooden building, Ike noticed a sign on the front door. It was half torn and crinkled up, but he could still read it. _"WANTED: A beast has been spotted in Caelia. Anyone who catches it dead or alive will receive a reward of 10,000,000 pounds of gold from the Mayor."_ He liked the sound of that, ten million pounds of gold. He imagined he could probably buy a castle with that kind of dough. Link pushed open the door and it wailed loudly as it swung open. There was a desk in the front of the lobby, and a lantern was lit on top of it, followed by a sleeping Isabelle beside it, snoring softly. Link turned to Ike and lifted his index finger to his lips, signaling silence, and Ike nodded in understanding. The two slowly walked past Isabelle, the slight creaking of the old floorboards being the only thing that stirred her in her sleep. Once they made it past her, they tip-toed upstairs into their rooms without saying a word to each other. Ike quickly slipped off his garments and slipped Ragnell back into its scabbard. He laid them in one corner of the room before beginning to undo his bed. The candles were fading on the nightstands beside the small bed that Ike had in his room, so Ike decided to rid them of their fading energy by giving them a light blow. The room had suddenly become completely dark, and Ike shivered as the cold, soft bed sheets made contact with his skin. He dug his right arm under his pillow and laid his left on his chest. His eyes fluttered up to the ceiling and his mind began to wander.

He thought of the names before him that had come to this village; Simon, Richter, Shulk, Ryu. All those who took up the call for help that the Caelians had sounded; and never fully answered. The ones who disappeared and never came back from venturing into the looming castle that watched over Caelia like an undead hawk. It made Ike think even more. Did he have the strength to take on this monster? And if he did, would he fail like the hunters before him? No. He shouldn't worry about it. He'll do what the others could not. And that was to slay this monster once and for all.

* * *

Midnight soon gave way to mid-morning, and Ike had geared up completely and was ready to get going. He had prepared just a little early purely so he could kill the beast while it was weakened, assuming that it hated sunlight. Just before making his way to the village, he double checked his supplies. Hawthorn stakes, silver knives, holy water, and a special cherry blossom scented incense from another country were just a few of the things he had stocked away in his bag. And, of course, he had his trusty sword Ragnell to assist him if he needed. Ike snapped his leather belt on and began to slide the stakes and knives into the sheaths on his sides hastily. Then, he swung Ragnell in its scabbard around his back and stormed downstairs. Some of Link's Hylian Guard were hanging out by the lobby, babbling to each other about Ike didn't care what and, in actuality, just holding everyone up from getting into the Inn. Isabelle managed to give Ike a warm hello with a wave of her paw, to which Ike gave her a friendly glance back. She was cute for a maid, and it was a shame she had to work in such a busy place for long hours.

After pushing through the thick of Hylians, Ike made it out the door, and he was greeted by a cold rush of air, music from the center of town, the smell of hot cider and smoked meats, and a cloudy sky. A feeling of dismay rose in his belly. No light, perhaps the beast would show up now instead of later. No, the sun is still out, even behind the thick clouds it would still burn it. Ike turned his attention to the north of the village. There it was, the enormous, Gothic frame of Castle Blackrose in the horizon, just barely visible thanks to the low clouds around it. Ike huffed and started making his way towards it. The closer he got to the center of town, the more hectic and crowded it became. Women and children danced to the beat of loud drums and the sounds of instruments Ike had never even heard before, and Men stood around fires and at vendors talking and hollering and drinking. Before he knew it, he was stuck in a small crowd watching a man juggling pumpkins and knives on the side of the street.

 _Damn it_ he huffed, trying to find some way for him to get past. "Hey," a voice said behind him. His head shot backwards to meet Link on a horse, with another horse's reins in his left hand. "Heading out? You're gonna need this," He said, handing Ike the reins. "Thank the gods I have a friend in the Hylian Guard," Ike laughed, climbing onto the horse he had been offered. "Good luck!" The blonde told him, leading his small squadron of guards ahead of him to help control the massive crowds. The horses blocked people on each side of the street, preventing anyone from blocking Ike on his way to the castle. Seeing this, the vampire hunter clenched the reins tightly in his hands and pressed forward, signaling for the horse to move forward. At this rate, he'd be at the Castle in no time at all.

After what felt like hours of riding through the thick, dead wood, Ike finally came to the doors of Castle Blackrose. He slid off the horse's back and tied the reins to a statue that sat on one side of the doorway, allowing the horse access to a bush that was also beside the statue. The hunter turned his attention to the huge door frame, analyzing its build for a moment. It was a deep red color, with black iron hinges attached to the stone walls and two huge dragon heads with iron rings hanging out of their mouths near the center most parts of the doors. Ike tried to push open the doors without knocking, and they creaked open slightly as he pushed with all his might to get it open enough to enter. He was greeted by a long blue carpet that stretched from the long hallway he entered into a fireplace and furniture at the very end of the room. Torches were lit on wide stone pillars on either side of the hallway, giving little light, but helping Ike know where the walls were. "It would be polite if you'd knocked."

Ike almost jumped at the voice. "Don't fret young man," a figure told him. Whoever it was stepped into the light, revealing the features of a young man, possibly in his twenties, who stood at least six or seven feet tall, with deep azure locks that matched his eyes and wearing a very fancy blue, white and gold suit with a white cape that trailed behind him. "Who are you?" Ike demanded. The figure stepped closer to Ike. "I am Marth. Lord Marth Lowell. And you look like sick puppy," Marth responded, bending over somewhat to meet Ike's eyes. The hunter had to step back a little. "Do you mind telling me your name?" "I'm Ike. And I'm no sick puppy, I saw this castle from the village below and couldn't help but wonder who owned it. So I came to get a look," He lied.

Oddly, whoever it was took the lie. "Ah, yes, this Castle certainly is a sight to behold. I'm so glad you thought of coming in for a visit. I rarely get visitors around here," Marth informed him in a smooth, low voice. It made Ike's heart skip a beat. "And why is that?" A plan was forming in his head now. Perhaps, if he extended their conversation, he would get some information about the beast from this person.

"I've never really known to be honest with you. Perhaps it's the decor outside, or just because the villagers tell strange tales. Speaking of the village, how about I treat you to supper and a warm fire, hm?"

"Absolutely, I'd really like that."

"Right. Follow me to the dining hall."

Ike took Marth's orders and followed not to far behind him. He couldn't help but stare at him every now and again, somewhat awestruck by his gorgeous looks and dazzling blue hair. He had never seen someone like him before, especially someone so tall and lean. _No Ike, remember what you're here for_ he told himself. _Try to get some information out of him and kill the beast._ Marth lead Ike down the hall and took him through a passageway that Ike didn't even know was there due to a lack of light from the main entrance to this hallway, which was filled with more torches that provided little light. At last, Marth opened a large door that gave way to another hallway, but this one had a table and several chairs lined beside said table. A giant fireplace was behind the side of the table, which provided most of the light other than some candles strewn about in the room. "After you," He said, putting his arm out to show Ike what a gentleman he was. He really didn't expect such a gesture from Marth. Once the two made it in, Marth shut the door behind them and stood by his chair at one end of the table, with Ike on the other. When Ike was seated, Marth made his way into a room adjacent from the one they were in, and came back a few minutes later with a small tray with a large fillet mignon that was decorated with vegetables all around it, and he took the fork, picked large piece of the meat off the tray and placed it on his guest's plate. "Vegetables?" The king asked him. "Please and thank you." Marth answered this by picking off a few tomatoes and roasted potatoes off the plate and setting them beside the steak piece on Ike's plate.

The aroma of the meat was making Ike really fidgety, and he hadn't expected Marth to make such spectacular looking food either. After all, if he was a king, didn't he have servants? When Marth has served himself some of the steak, he poured himself some red wine into a black goblet with dragon heads and jewels decorating the outside of it and set the bottle down. "You wouldn't happen to be old enough to drink would you?" The king questioned. "Yes sir, I am." Ike responded, just barely resisting the urge to start wolfing down all the food. The king cake back around the table to pour Ike some wine in his own goblet before finally sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

There was nothing but silence from the two of them, making Ike unsure if he should start eating or not. Marth's deep blue eyes pierced his when he looked up. "You do not have to wait until I begin to eat. You may eat whenever you'd like." At this, Ike began cutting up and furiously scarfing down chunks of steak, the taste of it overwhelming his senses with how irresistible it was. Again, Ike couldn't believe how amazing Marth's cooking was. The blue haired king took his time eating his meal, typically stopping every few bites to amuse himself with Ike's lack of manners. _How oddly adorable_ the lord thought to himself. Before the hunter knew it, he was on his fifth helping and on a fourth glass of wine. "I can tell you enjoying yourself with the food," Marth humored, taking a sip of wine afterwards. "Indeed, your highness, it was really good! But I must ask, where are your servants?" "My new servants haven't arrived yet, but they will be here tomorrow." A king without any servants? What would that make him, another peasant? "What do you mean new servants?" Ike questioned with a mouthful of food. "You see, my previous servants were scheming behind my back, attempting to kill me when I wasn't looking. So I exiled them all from my kingdom, and have managed to find new ones who will arrive tomorrow evening." _Odd_ Ike thought.

The king and the hunter chatted for about an hour or two, Marth constantly asking Ike if he wanted a refill of his wine a few moments after he finished a glass, which Ike couldn't help but agree to every time. After all, he was getting free drinks and food, why would he not make the most of two things he loved? Soon, the sun had set and the afternoon gave way into the evening, with a pale full moon rising above the clouds. It was at this point in time that Ike had stopped eating and instead had focused on drinking copious amounts of wine with Marth. Marth had watched Ike turn from a happy sober state to a terribly drunk one within the hours they'd spent talking, and if it could go over Ike's head, he would have teased him a little about it. Instead, the king had a better idea. "Ike, it's late now, and I would rather not send you back to that village at this hour, so how about I escort you to the guest bedroom upstairs so you may rest for tomorrow?" He asked, his voice low once again. A shiver went down Ike's spine before he answered. "Uh-huh~" He responded, nodding his head slowly. Marth got up from the table and grabbed Ike's hand, which made his guest blush a little, and directed him through a door that lead to a staircase. Before they traveled upward, Ike grew annoyed about Ragnell on his back, and stopped to throw it off his back and onto the stone floor with a loud _clang_. Because of his drunkenness, he had forgotten about his mission and why he had Ragnell in the first place. Marth eventually lead Ike up to a giant and elaborately decorated corridor with several rooms lined up on one side of the hall. He took his guest to the only room at the end of the hallway that was closest to the staircase, and opened the door to let him inside. "Now, before you settle in, I must ask you to take off your belt," Marth inquired. Ike, again not remembering why he had the weapon belt in the first place, took it off with no hesitation, and Marth took it and began stripping the belt of its weapons. "Good. Now I ask that you lay on your belly on the bed," He whispered to Ike in a husky, sexy voice. "Mkay. But why?" "Because I promise you it will feel more comfortable that way."

Ike obeyed and flopped on his belly on the mattress. He was right, it was amazingly comfortable, unlike the Inn's bed was. Marth climbed on the bed after him and placed his leg on Ike's hips, preventing the hunter from struggling while he used the belt to bound his wrists together. "Hey, what're you doin'?" Ike questioned. Marth leaned down close to his ear. "Preparing to feast," He growled, his breath sending a sharp tingle down Ike's spine. The king opened his mouth, revealing a pair of short, sharp canine fangs that were almost as pure white as his outfit, and released a soft hiss from his throat. Only now did Ike realize the mistake he made. His plan backfired, and the vampire had taken the chance to make his own meal out of his unassuming guest. Marth's fingers were brought to Ike's armor, where he unfastened the pauldron and slid it off, leaving the loose fabric of Ike's shirt showing. The fingers then pulled the cloth back a little to give Marth a nice view of the flesh between his neck and shoulders. He could sense the heat of Ike's blood, and it made him hunger for the red life liquid. Marth let this hunger take over, and he delicately sank his teeth into this exposed area, earning a whimper from Ike. The prince gave a satisfactory growl as his lips touched the warm, sweet blood, and he began to lap it up with his slimy tongue. Ike tried to struggle out of his captor's grip, but Marth put all his weight on Ike and squeezed his hands tightly to prevent Ike from fighting back even more.

Slowly, Marth let the pang of hunger and his bloodlust take over, and he began to slurp up his victim's blood quicker and even more lustfully. The king hadn't had a meal like this in days, and finally getting what he desired had rejuvenated him almost, as if his strength was coming back all at once just from one bite. Normally, he'd have to fight his victims too, so it was even more rewarding since Ike was too drunk to fight back. The crimson liquid dripped onto Ike's shirt, then down on the bed sheets, which made Marth more aware of where the liquid was going. Marth readjusted his position slightly in order to keep his meal from sliding down in places they would never return from - like the cloth of the shirt and sheets for instance - and began licking the drops off Ike's skin. The feeling of the vampire's warm tongue sent shocks all over him, making Ike cry out somewhat at Marth for doing what he was doing. "M-Marth….no more…" He stuttered, the words barely forming in his mind. "No. Not until I am satisfied," Marth growled back, clearly a bit irritated his prey wanted him to stop.

After a few minutes, Marth finally stopped feeding on Ike's helpless and drunk body, leaving him a panting, sickened and hot mess on the bed. Marth sat on top of him triumphantly, taking a red handkerchief out from one of his pockets and ridding his lips of leftover blood. "You should be grateful that I am in generous mood tonight," The king grumbled, venom dripping from his words. "I just…I jus' wanna leave…" Ike stuttered again. "I am still not through with you, hunter. You still have something else to do for me," The vampire growled back. He reached out to catch one of the stakes that Ike had brought with him and pointed the tip of it to his wrist. Taking a deep breath in, the king sliced his wrist open, his own blood leaking out of it and sliding down his skin. He hovered back on top of Ike again and lifted his cut wrist to Ike's face.

"Drink it," he commanded. Ike's features curled back in disgust. "No!" He barked. Marth used his other hand to grab Ike by his hair and pull his head to face the ceiling, getting a pained whimper from him. "Do as I say or I will keep you here for the rest of your damned life," Marth growled at him, bringing the bloody wrist to Ike's mouth again. "I'd rather die!" The hunter refused again. "Then I will make you obey me." The fingers on his free hand let go of the swordsman's hair and moved back down to his chest, where he found a sensitive spot between his chest and stomach, which was clenched between Marth's index finger and thumb. He gave the flesh a sickening twist, causing Ike to cry out in pain again, giving Marth the opportunity to place his wrist in his victim's mouth. Marth's salty blood touched Ike's tongue and Ike began to take it in. Though he had refused before, the hunter figured he had few more choices left but to obey the king. Marth watched him lick his bleeding wrist and a smirk formed on his face. "That wasn't so hard Now was it?" He snarled, eventually pulling his wrist away from Ike's mouth. He sputtered and gagged on the lingering taste of iron in the back of his throat. "Good work. You were much more obedient than the last four." _The last four_. It made sense to Ike now. The king had most likely killed them on the spot due to their unwillingness to take the king's own blood, or had just drained them of theirs and left them as husks with no blood or life left in them. "For that, you deserve a treat," Marth purred. He turned Ike's head to face his, and pressed their lips together, earning an unexpected groan from Ike.

Marth had spared his victim no mercy; and wasted no time slipping his tongue into Ike's mouth to invade it. Ike, in response to said invasion, fought back with his own tongue, which also backfired and allowed Marth to absorb Ike's chemicals and vice versa. Marth's moans vibrated against Ike's tongue, causing him to moan and continue fighting Marth with all the passion he could muster, even in a situation like this. At last, Marth released his soft lips from Ike's chapped ones, making Ike disappointed that neither had won their battle. "After tonight, I promise you, you will never see the sun again," Marth growled, collecting Ike's things and preparing to walk out the room with them. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Ike? Hey Ike!" The boy's eyes fluttered open to meet Link's face staring down at him from above. "Oh thank the goddesses he's alive! How are you feeling in there buddy?" He asked. _What a horrible thing to ask_. Ike could feel a searing pain in his head and on his neck where the vampire king had bitten him last night, and his head was swimming with random thoughts and burning questions. "L-Link, where am I?" He mumbled almost inaudibly. "We're back at the Inn, we found you laying outside the door in the freezing cold this morning. We're real lucky we found you alive." _Lucky to be alive? How am I still alive anyway?_ Ike lifted a hand to his forehead, feeling a pounding headache going through it suddenly. "Can you gimme some time to collect my thoughts again?" The hunger groaned groggily. The Hylian agreed, and left Ike alone in the room as he requested. There were so many questions buzzing around in his head. How did he get outside the Inn when he was at the castle last night? Why did Marth not kill him? Why did he suddenly have a craving for blood? _Wait, that's not normal._ A craving for blood, perhaps it was the bite that Marth gave him. Though still woozy and not quite sober, he managed to put two and two together. Marth had performed a ritual that only the strongest of vampires could perform, a ritual that involved biting a victim and making them drink their blood to become a vampire. Marth wanted Ike to become just like him. That's why he told him he'd never see the sun again, because Marth was giving his virus to Ike so he could have another vampire. He didn't have any servants in the castle because they tried to kill him - or maybe they did and Marth actually killed them as punishment - he had no servants because they were either afraid of him or he had drained them all of their blood. He wanted _company._ Perhaps that's why he gave Ike a kiss too. _Maybe he knew I thought he was handsome._ If that was the case, then Ike had a little bit of sympathy for the king. After he recovered, he would return to the castle and encounter Marth again; hopefully to resolve the issue once and for all.

* * *

 **A/N:** All right! That's it! I actually don't know for certain if I will finish this at all(?), I just really wanted to write a one-shot about a vampire Marth for Halloween. I would really appreciate it if you would review this for me, I could use some feedback to help me keep writing these and improve it in the process. Thanks for reading!


End file.
